is this a hell or a paradise?
by JenniTheTwihard
Summary: Hi! This is the first FanFic about Twilight i'm publishing here. I will post also my other twilight stories soon. I try to continue this story weekly, I think I can do it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the Cullen's couch, trying to comfort myself. I had just found out I was pregnant.  
But I was a vampire! I souldn't even be able to have any children anymore. How could this be possible...  
I hid my head on my hands.  
The door opened.  
"Bella, I'm home!", Edward said, and came to the living room, where I was "crying".  
"Bella, What's wrong?", He asked, and picked me up. I started to cry to his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and whispered: "Bella, everything's okay. I'm here now. Everything's fine."  
"Edward, I'm scared.", I said with a broken voice.  
"What are you scared about, honey?", He asked, and took my face between his hands. He looked at me with a worried, but protective face.  
I had to tell this now. It coudn't wate any longer. And Edward had a full rightness to know. This baby was his future son or daughter.  
I stood up slowely and carefully. Edward looked still so worried.  
"Edward I... I'm pregnant!", I said and burst to a teirless cry.  
Edward lookes at me for a second. Then he ran to take me to a hug.  
"Oh, Bella...", He whispered.  
"Are you angry?", I asked.  
"Of course i'm not angry. Why do I should? I'm just happy for us. I love you, Bella. I couldn't get angry at you.", He said.  
"I love you, too. More than anything.", I answered, and hugged him tighter. Edward did the same,  
Suddenly I felt the baby moving inside me. I froze.  
The kick was stronger than with Renesmee, when I was Pregnant with her on my last days.  
My feet failed, and I fell. Edward caught me before I touched the floor. He lifted me in his arms.  
"Bella, are you alright? Did you get hurt?", Edward asked in shock. Even after when Renesmee was born and he knew now better what was going to happen, He was still so worried about me. I was more scared now, than when I was when I was expecting Renesmee. This baby was a full vampire. But also so was I.  
I put my hands on my stomach.  
"I'm dizzy...", I murmured to Edward, who was still holding me in his arms.  
"Sould I put you down on the couch for a rest? It would be good for the baby, too, if you would be completely relaxed for a few hours.", Edward said smiling.  
"Yeah, you should. You can't hold me in your arms for the rest of forever.", I answered and smiled back. For some reason, my comment maked Edward laugh from the bottom of his heart.  
The baby kicked me again. This one was that strong, that if I was still a human, I could just faint.  
"Ouch...", I said and looked at my belly. It had already grown a bit. So, obviously this baby would grow very, very fast.  
"Edward...", I said almost whispering.  
"That's completely normal when the baby is a vampire. When you were pregnant with Renesmee, it lasted a month. A full vampire will take only two weeks. So this baby grows extremely fast. But everything is now just how it sould. We have nothing to worry about. Don't be scared.", Edward tried to comfort me, and kissed my forehead.  
He put me down on the couch, and took my head to his lap, stroking it.  
"Bella, Don't be scared. Everything's great. Seriously. You and the baby will be fine. Nothing bad will happen. I promise.", he continued.  
I knew, that he was very worried about me. He tried to make me feel alright, so I shouldn't be worried. But it worked anyway. I felt so much better than few minutes ago. I knew I really was safe. Nothing bad could happen.  
I closed my eyes and relaxed. Or at least I tried to. The baby didn't have enough space inside me. The kicks got so strong, that I was seriously wondering if vampires could explode.  
I screamed.  
"Bella!", Edward shouted, and picked me up again, so I couldn't fall down from the couch. This baby really was strong.  
When the situation had calm down a bit, Edward put his hand to my belly under my shirt. It felt good. He was humming my lullaby, and started to swing a bit. It made the baby calm down at least a little.  
The baby kicked to Edward's hand. I bet, that he felt it very clearly. He looked at me, with a worried face.  
"It's okay. It didn't hurt a lot.", I said smiling. Then I started to cry again.  
I remembered, when I was pregnant with Renesmee. How happy we were with Edward.  
Renesmee died in last autumn in a car crash, when she was driving back home from Jacob's house. A day after that, Jake did a suicide. He followed his wife to heaven.  
God, they even got married... my little girl with the love of his life. And suddenly everything they had, just came to the end.  
They were now in a same grave. Like Romeo and Juliet. That was one of Renesmee's favorite books...  
"Bella, what's wrong?", Edward asked me.  
"I miss Renesmee and Jake.", I answered crying.  
"I miss them, too. But now theyre in a much better place. And they are looking down for us every single day."  
"But we will see them again. They are living forever in our hearts. And at least we have each other.", I whispered. I still had a reason to live, even my daughter was gone.  
"Sweetie... It's gonna get better soon. I promise. And we will stay together forever. I want you to know, that what ever happened, I'm there for you. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

In somehow, I was asleep. I was sure that I was still in Edward's arms. I could still hear the humming, and I was swinging a little.  
"Edward... Where are you... Where...?", I murmured. I was a little scared. I just wanted to find Edward. I was completely lost without him.  
"I'm here, everything's fine. Rosalie and Emmett are coming home soon. They went to a hunt.", Edward whispered, stroking my head. Now I could open my eyes. Edward smiled at me.  
The door opened.  
"How is our favorite litlle sis?", I heard Emmett's happy voice from the hall.  
"apparently not so good.", Edward answered.  
"Oh, I remember now...", Emmett murmured and came to the living room with Rosalie.  
"I called them, when you were asleep. And I told them about you.", Edward told me, when he saw my confused face.  
"Ok.", I murmured.  
"By the way, Carlisle told us that he and Esme will be home soon. We saw them in the forest when we were chasing a herd of deers.", Em said.  
"That's good. Probably we have to make a mini-hospital in his office.", Edward discussed. I couldn't prevent a grin.  
"Don't you dare to laugh, Bella.", Emmett smirked.  
"Of course not!", I said now with a neutral face.  
"Bella, are you ok? Would you like to have something?", Rosalie asked me casually. I knew, that she didn't care about me or my situation. She just wanted my baby to herself. But fortunately Edward wouldn't give our baby away. Even if I died. And if I died, I was sure, that Edward would come right after me. Where ever I was exist, I wanted to be there with Edward. Without him I couldn't live at all. That was too much asked for me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need anything.", I answered. I stood up. It wasn't as easy as I expected it to be.  
"Actually, I could be alone for a moment.", I said, and went to the hall.  
"Bella, Don't go. What if something terrible happens, and no one is there to help you?", Rosalie asked me, like I was completely stupid.  
"Rose, little sis can take care of herself. And if something happens, all of us are close to her anyway. Bella, you should go if you want. It's good to take some time for yourself now, too.", Emmett said, and smirked again.  
"Thanks.", I said and went to the forest. I wanted to go to my and Edward's meadow.  
I decided to move with the human speed, even I thought it was annoying to move that slow. But I didn't dare to move that fast now, when I was with this child. I didn't want anything terrible happen to him or her.  
The baby started kicking again. It got stronger and stronger. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to be quiet, but it was impossible. I started to scream, very loud. My feet failed again. I fell to the ground, hands around my belly.  
"Bella!", I heard a woman's voice. It was Esme.  
"Carlisle! Come here, quickly!", she shouted. I closed my eyes, because the pain didn't calm down at all.  
Carlisle lift me in his arms, and put me down below a tree.  
"Bella, Do you want that I call Edward to come here?", He asked. I nodded.  
"Ok. He will be here in a few seconds. Don't worry, everything's okay. The baby is just strecthing. You will be alright soon. Everything's fine.", Carlisle tried to calm me down. I was hysteric now. And panicking.  
"Edward... be here soon...", I whined quietly. I tried to find something, where I could hold on with my hand.  
"Edward...", I continued.  
"I'm here now, it's okay. Calm down.", I finally heard Edward's voice. He took my hand to his.  
"I'm here for you now. And always will be.". I squeezed his hand. Thank god he was a vampire, so I didn't hurt him.  
He took me in his lap carefully, and sitted below the tree.  
"Thankyou, Carlisle and Esme. I will continue now.", he said.  
"No problem. We are going home now. Tell me, if something happens.", Carlisle answered. Then he left with Esme.  
"Is everything ok?", Edward asked me.  
"Yeah, Everything's f-", I didn't get my sentence to the end. The kicks started again. But this time, they weren't that strong. I started to smile.  
"Bella?", Edward asked. I put my hands on my stomach.  
"It's okay. I'm fine.", I whispered.  
Edward put his hands on my stomach, too. Also he started to smile.  
"It doesn't hurt. Actually... it feels quite nice. Because I can be sure, that the baby is okay."  
"My always-so-brave Bella...", Edward smiled, and kissed my forehead.  
Finally I could relax myself. I leaned to Edward. His other hand was on my stomach, and the other was stroking my head.  
Now I really could say I was fine.


End file.
